onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Consus, the Erudite God/The Sins of the Shichibukai
After much consideration, I have seen each of the Shichibukai shown across the series display several traits but one thing had interested me. Like the blog observing the seven deadly sins seen in Christianity that are present the Straw Hats, I always believed the originally known Shichibukai were exemplary examples of certain "sins" based on their behavior. Dracule Mihawk- Sin: Pride- His status as the world's greatest swordsman has made him unbelievably confident in his ability to the point of seeing lesser opponents as bugs to be sliced under his blade. He looks down on anyone not near his level or notice and freely admits his boredom with being the best as if even that was below him. He is the Shichibukai who truly feels and can prove he is above it all. Donquixote Doflamingo- Sin: Greed- To him the world is his for the taking or for his plunder. Born into a life a privilege which was swiftly taken from him by the whim of his father, his sense of self-entitlement is only matched by his World Noble brethren and freely takes and achieves whatever his heart desires. Like his devil fruit power, he controls other as if they were his possessions and plays with or breaks them as he sees fit. Stand in the way of what he wants and you will be destroyed regardless if you are enemy, friend, or even blood. He is the Shichibukai who demands the finer things in life and will cut through anyone to get it. Boa Hancock- Sin: Lust- Her unbearable lust for the man who impressed her has left her pining for his affections either in her head or in the open. She even nearly died for suppressing her feelings for him. Her desires are potent and her lavish nature as the queen of Amazon Lily shows she also has desires for finer tastes and extravagance. Bartholomew Kuma- Sin: Sloth- As cold and unyielding as the metal that makes up his cybernetic body, Kuma's robotic apathy towards nearly all matters unrelated to his duties can make him seem indolent to others (emotionally I mean). Though he does not shirk from his goals, his desire to become a cyborg has limited his potential and even his ability to think for himself. Gekko Moriah- Sin: Gluttony- This Shadow Man consumes all he needs and does not need for the sake of feeding his appetite for power. His power to take shadows in excess to fuel his own strength shows his ravenous desires and over-indulgence to increase his zombie minions. Crocodile-Sin: Envy-The Sandman coveted an entire desert kingdom for the sake of creating a dominion for himself. He covets whatever power is out of his reach and swiftly plans to steal it for his own. If someone surpasses him in power, he will not hesitate to grasp what he feels should be his. Jimbei-Sin: Wrath- This Fishman's life is full of violence and rage towards his enemies that could have once been friends turned to foes. He even had to be stopped by his compatriots for his brutal fury against his enemies. He mellowed over time, but his rage is still present in a controlled form that is readily unleashed upon those he feels deserves it. This is what I've seen from them. What do you guys think? What "sins" do you think fit members of the Shichibukai-past and present? Category:Blog posts